Hell Fire
by MidnightFairyDust
Summary: Duras are known to be some of the darkest forces on earth and some do not hesitate to do what it takes to get to the top of the food chain, though others can be known as more docile. This all but applies to a certain succeeding Opast. Ophelia, a duras who sees the world in a completely different way. But things are bond to change as she traverses the fragile line that is her life.


Duras.

Whether you prefer the term duras, ayakashi, demons, they are all the same animal with the same purpose to manifest in the negative emotions of lesser life forms.

They are creatures brought from Infernus that dwell in the darkness of a humans' heart.

This is their _only_ purpose.

Or so I thought.

However, now wasn't the time to think, but to act instead.

I scowled as I was forced to dodge metric tons of rubble being aimed at me.

At this time I had only been a mid villain for a few years and I had already earned a reputation as big as my ego.

And it wasn't about to end there.

"Absinthe!" I called lividly, taking shelter behind a crumbled building.

I heard him chuckle like a mad man.

What a narcissistic idiot.

Because he laughed I knew exactly where he was.

I lunged from my hiding spot and went for it, weapon drawn.

I was forced to duck as the ground shook under me. The whisk of wind from his scythe cut through the air just above my head as I bounded back from his range.

He gave an aggressive and low growl before lunging at me again, the blade of his scythe striking the spot where I had stood only milliseconds before.

He sprang over the scythe's handle in an effort to keep pace with me, but I had managed to duck in another one of the standing buildings.

The entire place was a death trap since the wars the humans had fought and now it was just a play ground for low ranking Duras.

Taking a moment to get my bearings, I sat propped up against the wall only to see a fleeting glimpse of his dull orange hair.

Though he was also a mid villain, it was more than evident he had more experience than I did. And him possessing a stolen Opast's weapon didn't help me whatsoever.

I hid behind a crumbling concrete sheet, his louder footsteps heading uneasily for me.

He had no idea where I had gone.

Just when I was ready to pounce, he began swinging his scythe at random, destroying the remaining structure that kept the old Victorian building standing.

As the building crumbled underneath us, we were both forced from our shelter and out into the open air.

He looked right at me as I drew the remaining throwing knives I had at my disposal.

With a scowl he jumped from my flying daggers. Flipping onto his hands he watched me from a his crumbling perch before hopping down to his feet.

It was a silent stand off.

Twirling a dagger between my fingers, I watched every tense of his muscles, every breath that left his body, every blink he took advantage of.

I just watched.

Of course he took the offensive and struck for me first, not that I expected anything more from such an egotistical air head.

It was easy to dodge his scythe at such a close range as he swung for me and I was able to get into his blind spot effortlessly.

He'd given me quite a fight.

Until now.

His overconfidence was, ultimately, the end of him.

He let out a blood-curdling scream and retch as my blade dug into the back of his fragile neck, severing the spinal cord from the brain stem with ease.

His body tensed before expelling blood from the deep wound and drenched me with its unsettling warmth.

Pulling the knife from his neck, his body folded limply forward before turning to ash, leaving nothing behind.

Sighing, I inspected my injuries which consisted of some simple scrapes and scratches that would heal easily.

I messed with my hair, realizing he had managed to cut one of my twin tails short.

"How bothersome…" I breathed in annoyance.

"But impressive nonetheless." called a unfamiliar voice.

Instinctively, I spun on my heels, clenching my hands into tight fists with a dagger between my knuckles.

Narrowing my cat-like purple eyes, I met the waiting gaze of a truly strange woman, a long, black gown adorning her fit form.

With a smirk, the women moved her long, braided, magenta hair over her shoulder, watching me.

Hopping from her perch, she approached me, walking circles around me like a predator sizing up its prey.

I swallowed my fear as I watched her curiously yet cautiously. I knew I wouldn't stand a chance against her if she did decide to attack me.

She suddenly stopped and I tensed.

Humming, she glanced at me with dark green cat-like eyes before extending a hand with a wide smirk.

"Medula."

I froze in disbelief upon recognizing the name.

Medula was a powerful Opast among the residents of Infernus, though not powerful enough for the General Opast ranking.

She was infamous for being a ruthless killer of both Duras and humans alike and even possessed a sick fascination of the human psyche, going as far as inhumane torture practices to study it further.

She tilted her head with a slight impatience, as if she was growing tired of waiting for me to respond.

Metaphorically speaking, I was up against a wall.

True intimidation stung my heart and numbed my senses as she stared me down, as if silently threatening me to accept her hand.

Biting back my tongue, I hesitantly took her waiting hand.

Her smirk appeared again as she gave my hand a firm shake, looking me up and down with a softer gaze.

"Who are you?" she asked, titling her head, magenta bangs falling over her dark eyes.

I stuttered to find an answer. In all actually I didn't know who I was.

I didn't even know my own name.

I had no need for one.

She clicked her tongue with that slight annoyance again.

"I see."

I blinked in confusion as she released my hand.

"I guess you're a new mid villain then. Right?" she continued, fluttering her long black lashes.

I nodded slowly, straightening up my submissive posture. With a hum, she spun on her heels, her back to me.

"I guess I have no choice then."

I tensed at her eerily calm words, ready to seek out a weapon if she turned on me. Then she glanced back.

Smiling.

"I'll give you a name."

I froze in utter surprise, taken aback by her suddenly kinder attitude.

"You're very beautiful yet simplistic." Medula said as she looked me over again, taking my arm as she titled her head.

I blinked in surprise and simply shrugged before she leaned forward. She was mere inches from my face and if I could've backed away I would've. However, she kept her grip on my arm tight.

"Your dark hair is strikingly beautiful." she continued, taking a few strands of my jet black hair between her fingers.

"You remind me so much of that girl in that famous playwrite in England. It's been popular for a century or so- what is her name?"

She hummed in thought, putting my hair to her lips and she shut her eyes almost contently.

Suddenly her green eyes opened once more, smirking as she moved flush against me, gripping my chin.

"Ophelia. My Ophelia."

"That is what you shall be called. After that beautiful and pure harlot. My Ophelia." She cooed.

I felt my cheeks burn lightly as her voice lowered.

"You will stay with me, Ophelia." She whispered, her voice more demanding than asking.

"I shall protect you in exchange for your loyalty- Oh my Opehlia, do stay with me." She continued, moving much closer.

I had no choice.

Setting my hands on her chest, I submitted to her.

As I shut my eyes, I quietly accepted my one and only identity, my only sense of purpose.

That was more than a two centuries ago.

 **IT"S HEREEEE! Now ya know, Betrayal Knows My Name~ I'm very excited to do this- but expect to be short because well it is gonna be short XD Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the very first chapter of my new fanfiction!**

 **Stay creative my friends~**


End file.
